In the known types of drapery or curtain supporting devices, it is a common facility thereof to provide some means by which draperies or curtains can be manipulated from side to side or from top to bottom or even rotated in place over a given area to be covered by the drapes or curtains. To accomplish this, the drapery holders in known types of devices slide or otherwise merely move the drapes or curtains to and fro by pulling on one end or the other of the drapes, or to rotate the drapes about a given position, to complete, or partially complete, the closing of the opening to be covered thereby.
In Inventor's previous invention, as set forth by the above identified patent, the sequential actuation, or release or deactuation of the reverse drive mechanism for moving the drapery panels in the reverse direction, required a first track means for supporting drapery hook hangers, a second track means to support drapery carriers with serial cam means located therealong, cam followers on one or more of the carriers, and retainer means longitudinally spaced apart along the track and progressively in the linear path of the drapery hook hanger means to retain and position the hook hangers in groups along the track, none of which is required by the present invention in view of an improved structure and system thereof.
It is a general primary object of the drapery hanger and manipulator of this invention to provide an improved drapery curtain hanger and manipulator which, when operated, will provide selective positioning of independent segments of drapery curtains, over or along an area to be covered thereby, and with a selective degree of extension or collapse in either direction in addition to being selectively positionable along the opening to be affected thereby.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved drapery hanger and manipulator which is selectively operated to and fro across the drapery area and yet be selectively expandable or collapsible in any position over that area by the selective bilateral operation of a single linear drive or actuating means.
Also, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved drapery hanger and manipulator wherein the release limits of the reverse drive for the individual panels are controlled by interreaction between adjacent carriers or fixed member, without requiring cams, cam followers, stop means, and which can be used with conventional drapery tracks.